


Aunt Sarah's Noodle Kugel

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (kind of? before the bulk of it anyway), 1960s, Dallas - Freeform, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish David "Dave" Katz, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 02, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: He's pulling Dave's leg. That's the only explanation.-or: Dave is approached by a weird guy who's possibly homeless.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Chanukah 5781 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Aunt Sarah's Noodle Kugel

**Author's Note:**

> how do i tag this weird, nebulous relationship where for one person it's pre-relationship and for the other it's post-relationship? i don't know, but hopefully i did a good enough job

Dave’s seen the man around the store before. He’s never come in, but he sometimes looks like he’s about to.

The first time he came around, Dave thought he might be homeless. But then maybe a month later, Dave saw him decked out in fancy clothes, arm in arm with some old debutante downtown. So not homeless. Just weird.

He still comes around sometimes. Never comes inside. Once or twice, Dave’s caught him looking in the window, with a look on his face like he’s looking for someone.

Dave knows everyone who works at the store, and no one knows that man.

It’s Dave’s turn to close up the shop on the last night of Chanukah. He’s done it a dozen times before. He turns the key in the lock, sticks the key in his pocket, and heads up the road to where he parked his car.

He avoids running into the man at the very last second.

He doesn’t want any trouble, so he apologizes and keeps his gaze on the ground. People don’t usually clock him as Jewish right off the bat, but he’s always careful anyway.

“No, no, no.  _ I’m _ sorry,” the man says.

Dave didn’t expect that, but he doesn’t really know what else to do except say, “Uh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

The man looks at him then. “Hey, do you work at that hardware store, by any chance?”

“Glen Oaks Hardware?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Dave wills that the man doesn’t show up tomorrow and raise hell – or worse, report him to his manager. “Yes, sir, I do.”

The man looks troubled at that. “You don’t need to call me  _ sir.” _ He clears his throat. “Uh, happy Chanukah, I guess. I’d be careful with your Aunt Sarah’s noodle kugel. It’s not going to be baked through and you’re going to  _ regret _ it.”

What the hell? 

He’s pulling his leg. That’s the only explanation. Sarah is a common name, and every Jewish family Dave knows has kugel for – well, just about every possible occasion. It’s a lucky guess, that’s all.

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” Dave says. He walks away and when he looks back over his shoulder, the man is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
